


Lost Memory

by secretidentityX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia Eren, Angry Grisha, Arguing, Bitch Mikasa, College Life, Comforting, Crying, First Love, I want to add more but you'll be spoiled, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Carla, Slapping, Slow Build, Trash Talking, abusive kenny, adopted Mikasa, dead Kuchel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: Eren keep remembering someone that he used to play with but he can't remember his name or face. Until one day he meet a strange man that made his heart beat fast.





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my finished work that I've never post before, I will update this every 2 weeks so that I can post my other works called M.I.A and back with a baby, It's a ereri fic too but in alpha/beta/omega dynamics. Please enjoy it and check my other works ;-) I'm sorry that the first chapter is short

    I remember long time ago that I had a good friend named, I don't remember his name. He was a loner, he had one or two friends as I remember he was meeting them one day in the city. I don't know who were them.   
  As I look outside the window from my classroom, I remember the day when I met him for the first time. He's searching for something, he looked so troubled that I felt sympathy for him. I went near him and offer him a help. He refused it with a glare, I thought that he's rude so I went where I was sitting before.  I watched him as he continued to search . I stood up after one hour and went near him again, he looked at me with a glare. I kneel down and ask him what's he searching for. He said it's a necklace. I search with him for 2 hours when I saw something hidden in the dirt. I called him as I grab it. I clean the dirt and looked over it, it's a pair of wings. He walk toward me and looked at the necklace.  He open his hand to receive the necklace from me. I give him and ask him what it was. He said that it's called wings of freedom. I nodded and talk with him, he thanked me and ask me for my name. I told him that I'm Eren, 15 years old. He told me his name, I don't remember his name but I'm sure he's a year older than me. I ask him why did I never seen him before. He told me that he's only staying here for the summer. I told him that I can spend my summer with him. He answered it with a nod. We talked about ourselves together in the evening. We bid farewell to each other as we finished exchanging our phone number.   
   "Eren Yeager". My teacher called me. His name is Erwin, he's thirty four, he's too young to be a professor in his age. Maybe that's why he's called genius.  
     "Mr Yeager, can you pay attention in my class". He said as he pinch his nose bridge. "Yes sir". I answered looking down as I tried to remember who's my friends from summer four years ago. "You need to pay attention you know, you're a freshman. I know that you're a genius,  but really". Erwin said as he continued the class. He's a cool teacher in my opinion, he would only be mad at you if you don't finish his assignments.   
*  
    "Eren!". Armin called me from behind after Erwin's class finished. I turn around to face him. "Are you okay?". He ask me worried. "I'm okay, thanks for asking". I told him. "Really...you kinda lost for a while ago". He said frowning at me. "I'm just worried about something". I said scratching my neck. "You can always talk to me if you want". He said to me with a glittering eyes. "I'm okay now". Armin just nod and told me that he need to go to his next class. Armin he's a great friends. He's small but he has a brilliant brain. He's kinda a pain in the ass sometimes. He's my childhood friends. I've spent my childhood with him and Mikasa my adopted sister though things are different now.  
     As I walk outside the campus I can feel the summer breeze. It's good but it's making me feel something inside my heart.  It's strange, it felt empty. The sound of cicadas ring in my ears. "Goodbye to you my trusted friends....". I sing slowly under my breath. The song, it's like my story. I continue to hum the rest of the song. I saw tree. It's the only tree that still have leaves. It's strange. As I walk toward it I noticed that there are someone sleeping under it. I walk around the tree and saw the sleeping beauty. His black undercut hair. A calm sleeping expression. My heart,  it's beating fast. I've never been like this before. I let out a small whimper. The sleeping beauty's slowly opening his eyes. As he saw the boy in front of him, he stand up and grab his hand. "Eren". I look at him confused or more like suprised. "Who-Who are you?"


	2. Familiar Person

"So tell me your name". The man in front of me asked. I don't know why we're inside a cafe and why he's asking me questions. "My name is Eren".   
"This is your new classmate". I stand up suprised. "You! How do you find me"  
"You should quit and go to a better school! ". I look at him furious. "You can't tell me what to do-". 'PANG!'.He slap me  
"Who's this shorty?". She point at Levi with a disgusted face.  
"I want to die". I said as he look straight into my eyes.  
'DING DONG'. "Who's that?"

-to be continue- XD a little spoiler about the next chapter.


End file.
